Stay
by recnad865
Summary: A songfic that makes our fav couple seem more realistic. NedxMoze, duh!


**Stay**

**A/N: In my Ned/Moze multi-chapter LOVE, I said that Ned and Moze were broken up for a short time. If you haven't read my story, I suggest you do or just think of it as a little TwoShot Songfic, k! I wrote this a little while back and wuz simply too lazy to type and post it! lol! It's set when they are 16, the summer before their Senior year. Enjoy! Song by Sugarland.**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Ned's Declassified! Or the song Stay.**

Song: Suzie's POV

**Moze's POV**

_**I've been sittin' here staring**_

_**At the clock on the wall**_

_**And I've been layin' here praying**_

_**Praying she won't call**_

_**It's just another call from home**_

_**And you'll get it and be gone**_

_**And I'll be crying**_

_**And I'll be beggin you baby**_

_**Beg you not to leave**_

_**Bit I'll be left here waiting**_

_**With my heart on my sleeve**_

_**Oh for the next time we'll be here**_

_**Seems like a million years**_

_**And I think I'm dying**_

_**What do I have to do to make you see**_

_**She can't love you like me...**_

I sat on my bed, listening to the radio, and gradually rotting emotionally inside. Ned and I had just broken up this morning and I hadn't been able to do or say anything since. '_I can't believe this happened!' _I thought back for the thousandth time on what happened...

_Flashback_

_knock knock Came from Ned's door._

"_UH!" I said, moving away from Ned's comforting arms. We were all snuggled together on the couch just talking and enjoying each other's company. _

_Ned stood up and went to answer the door. My eyes follow his path and I look over his shoulder to see who it was. _'Crap! Suzie Crabgrass!' _She had apparently been crying because she had dark trails of mascara running down her face. _'Waterproof mascara! It's a new invention, Crabgrass! Get a freakin clue!' _I thought bitterly, with a slight tinge of jealousy. She rushed in and buried her face in Ned's chest, which even if she __had__ been crying, she should be doing to __my __man! I stood up and rushed over._

"_Suzie, what's wrong?" Ned said, pushing her off him slightly.(which I appreciated greatly) _

"_B-Billy! H-he caught me st-staring at your picture in the yearbook and just...snapped..." She said the last part in a fragile voice, barely audible. She continued..._

"_He'd been drinking and he slapped me! I-I ran here as fast as I could! I-I didn't know where to go!" She explained, wide eyed._

"_I'm sorry he did that Suzie, but you can't expect me to just fight your battles for you! Why were you staring at __my__ picture anyway?" Ned asked, backing away and swinging a protective arm around my waist..._

"_Well...after we broke up all those years ago,...I fell in love with you. But it was too late. You and Mozely'd already gotten together, so I got together with Billy again. I never really wanted to marry him anyway, but it comes with the territory when you get knocked up at 15! Do you know how long it's been since I was happy? I don't even know anymore..."_

"_It's okay, Suzie." Ned said, taking his arm from around me and enveloping her into a tight hug. She looked over at me with a sly smile. I couldn't believe what I was seeing!_

"_Ned Bigby! What the hell are you doing? I'm freakin standing right here! You remember me, right?! Your __GIRLFRIEND__ Jennifer Mosely!" I finished and started to catch my breath. I gave Suzie a scowl._

"_Moze! You're overreacting! Just calm down!" Ned said with a stern look on his face._

"_I'm am __not__ overreacting! If anything, I'm __under __reacting! I bed she made the whole thing up to steal you away from me! I mean look at her, Ned! She's a slut who had sex too young and was too stupid to use protection!" I butt in. Suzie starts crying and Ned gives me that stern look again._

"_Look, Suzie. She doesn't mean that! I'll walk you home and get this straightened out, okay?" Ned said._

_Suzie replies with a nod. _

"_So that's how it's gonna be, huh?! Your such a skank! Running off with my boyfriend to do God knows what!" I say though painful sobs. I continue..._

"_You walk out that door, Ned, and it's __over__!" I close my eyes because I couldn't bare to see his reaction. That was probably the hardest thing I've ever had to say._

_He gave a defeated look, but walks outside with Suzie. _'What am I doing?!' _I think as I run out side to him and drop to my knees..._

"_Please! Don't go__..." I whisper, exhaustedly. _

"_I have to, Moze..." Ned replies in the same exhausted whisper. Anger boiled up inside me once again..._

"_Don't call me Moze, __EVER__ again!" I yell as tear come streaming down my face once more..._

_**Why don't you stay**_

_**I'm down on my knees**_

_**I'm so tired of being lonely**_

_**Don't I give you what you need**_

_**When she calls you to go**_

_**There is one thing you should know**_

_**We don't have to live this way**_

_**Baby why don't you stay...**_

**Ned's POV-End Flashback**

I drove Suzie to her house and luckily, Loomer's car was gone. By then, I was pretty much frozen inside. We step in side and I find whiskey and tequila bottles strewn all around. I take a deep breath, pick one up, and down the remaining half of it. It took that for me to come to life and realize what I'd just done to Moze...

'I gave up the one good thing in my life! For what? A good deed? How could I be so freakin stupid!' I think and start to cry. The alcohol started doing its thing and I almost fell over. Suzie rushed beside me and wiped away my tears. I grabbed another bottle and downed it's remaining 1/4 before Suzie could grab it from me. Before I knew it, I was very drunk and very confused. In fact, I didn't see Suzie standing in front of me at all, I saw Moze. The girl I was in love with and was willing to give everything to.

"Moze?" I said drunkenly.

She gave a confused look, but I continued anyway.

"I-I'm s-sor-ry! I love you more than anything and I hope you'll forgive me." I say to "Moze"

"I love you too, Ned." Suzie replied and leaned in to kiss me, then I kissed back more passionately. Needless to say, it turned into quite a bit more than just kissing and I ended up loosing my virginity to the wrong girl. I wanted it to be something special, and above all else, I wanted Moze to be my first. I knew she wanted the same. But that went all to heck didn't it?

I woke up the next morning, naked and in someone else's bed. I have one killer headache and all I could remember from the day before was Moze breaking up with me, but somehow we got back together and apparently did some "getting together" so to speak. I sat up and rubbed my temples. It was all suddenly coming back to me. This was Suzie's bed, in Suzie's house. I realized how much I missed Moze and how much I screwed things up between us. I closed my eyes and cried yet again. I may seem like a softie but, it's Moze we're dealing with here. The girl I love.

_**You keep telling me baby**_

_**There will come a time**_

_**When you will leave her arms**_

_**And forever be in mine**_

_**But I don't think it's the truth**_

_**And I don't like being used**_

_**And I'm tired of waiting**_

_**It's too much pain to have to bare**_

_**To love a man you have to share...**_

_**Moze's POV**_

When I woke up this morning, I thought I'd been dreaming. Wrong! I still couldn't believe it really happened. After Ned left, I just sort of stayed in that spot on the ground for about an hour until my mom came home and found me. I'd spent the rest of the day laying on my bed and listening to the radio-not eating, not anything. I just stayed in that spot until drifted off to sleep, still in my clothes from the day. What did it matter, anyway? I felt like I'd lost 3/4 of myself when he said those words, "I have to, Moze." They echoed in my head relentlessly. Those were the last word's I'd heard from him for over 12 hours. I sat up to look out my window at the Bigby's and notice that Ned wasn't in his bed and that it was still made. Over the summer, he always slept in to at least 2 pm. I usually did too, but I was too busy being distraught.

Curiosity got to me and I flopped off the bed, and out into the hall. I didn't stop until I made it outside. In the Bigby's carport, there was something missing-Ned's car. I hadn't heard it pull in the entire time I was sulking. I headed off toward Suzie's house at run. (I run track at Dukakis) I was hoping that her wouldn't break my hear and then crush it into a thousand pieces.

When I get there, his car isn't in the driveway. I breath a light sigh of relief. I pull out my phone and dial his number. It rings and rings, but he never answers. "Great! He's ignoring me!" I head back home for some cookie dough ice cream and barbecue chips that had my name written all over them. After all, I hadn't eaten in about 14 hours! Today was going to be a long day.

_**Why don't you stay**_

_**I'm down on my knees**_

_**I'm so tired of being lonely**_

_**Don't I give you what you need**_

_**When she calls you to go**_

_**There is one thing you should know**_

_**We don't have to live this way**_

_**Baby why don't you stay...**_

**A/N: Next chapter will be up when I get at least 6-7 reviews for this one!!! I'm thinkin you want to know the ending huh? lol! cliffy! **

**recnad865**


End file.
